


Action and Reaction

by Carefulthatsenough



Series: Love is a bullet to the heart [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blowjobs, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Murder Husbands, Ren is a bad boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carefulthatsenough/pseuds/Carefulthatsenough
Summary: “I actually remember telling you not to shoot him” Hux says. “I didn’t shoot him, I strangled him” he says and then winces when he hears himself, Hux is going to strangle him.





	

Hux is having a perfectly calm day, he’s in his office looking at some of the numbers of their last deal, when someone barges into his office, and by someone it’s of course Ren because no one else would dare enter without knocking other than Ren.

 

Hux looks up and just raises an eyebrow at Ren’s state.

 

Ren, that just barged in covered in blood that obviously isn’t his and just sits on one of the armchairs looking really comfortable and innocent as if he’s just lying there waiting for Hux to end the day and go back home.

 

At Hux raised eyebrow he straightens a little.

 

“Make yourself comfortable, love.” Hux says voice dripping with sarcasm.

 

Ren starts fidgeting, not looking at Hux in the eyes. Hux is losing his patient, he knows that Ren has done something wrong and that doesn’t want to tell him or he wouldn’t be trying to escape Hux’s gaze.

 

“Ren” Hux says in a warning tone.

 

“Oh, I was at Charles” Ren says as if that explains his state.

 

“Why were you at Charles?” Hux asks slowly, he needs answers to what the hell is happening.

               

“He…Umm…He’s dead” Ren says sheepishly.

 

Hux starts rubbing his temple, trying really hard not so lose his temper.

 

“I actually remember telling you not to shoot him” Hux says. Ren gets up and walks until he’s standing right in front of Hux’s desk, finally looking him in the eyes.

 

“I didn’t shoot him, I strangled him” he says and then winces when he hears himself, Hux is going to strangle _him_.

 

“Then why the hell are you covered in blood?” Hux says voice very very low he’s this close to losing his temper.

 

“He wasn’t alone” Ren says, Hux is getting tired of the short answers that don’t explain anything.

 

He gets up, fast his desk chair almost toppling and faces Ren, glaring at him so hard that any other man would have started crying, but Ren has the privilege of being his husband so he knows that Hux isn’t going to kill him.

 

Hurt him? Maybe.

 

But never kill him.

 

“You have two minutes to explain to me what happened or I’m going to hurt you and not in the way you like” Hux says voice rising a little.

 

“You’re not going to like it, I lost my temper” Ren says.

 

“What I don’t like is you being covered in someone’s blood and striding right into my office pretending nothing has happened. Now talk Ren” Hux says, sill glaring.

 

Ren takes a deep breath.

 

“I know you didn’t want to hurt him, yet and just wait for the right moment to strike but I couldn’t hold myself, they kidnapped you and hurt you. I can’t just not hurt him. I went to visit him and he had one of his man with him” Ren says, passing a hand through his hair.

 

He takes a deep breath and continues.

 

“We started talking, just small talk and then he asked about you and I kind of snapped. We know that he was in with your kidnapping and I just…Agh…Hux, baby, you know that I just can’t control it when I lose it and the next thing I know, I slit his man’s throat and I was strangling Charles and then he was dead” Ren finishes.

 

Hux stares at him steadily, expression blank. He kind of likes when Kylo gets all protective on him but he hates it when he loses his temper when he expressly told him not to do anything.

 

He sighs and sits back in his chair, Ren is still standing, hands on Hux’s desk looking at Hux like a kicked puppy.

 

“Come here” Hux says.

 

Ren looks up still unsure but goes around the desk and stands next to Hux. Still covered in blood and trying to make himself small.

 

Hux would have told him to sit on his lap but Ren has already ruined a lot of his shirts with blood, maybe another time.

 

He stands up, face to face with Ren. He reaches for Ren’s face holding it tenderly, Ren looks at him in the eyes, sad but a littler hopeful, Hux leans in and kiss him slowly, sweetly.

 

When Ren tries to deepen the kiss, Hux pulls back and slap him, hard enough that it echoes in the empty office.

 

Hard enough that Ren’s lip split open and starts to bleed a little, where Hux’s wedding ring touched.

 

Ren face turns from the force of the blow.  When he processes, what has happened he whips his head around and glares at him.

 

Hux looks at him unimpressed, his husband wouldn’t dare hurt him. After last time where he drew a gun on Hux’s face and walked out. Hux got kidnapped and Ren is still trying to get forgiveness for that act.

 

Ren is still glaring at him.

 

“I haven’t heard you apologize yet, my love” Hux says sweetly, knowing that this will only anger Ren more.

 

Ren takes a shuddering breath “I’m sorry, sir” He says, lowering his gaze.

 

Hux smiles, it doesn’t reach his eyes.

 

He sits backs on his chair, he still has a lot of work to do. Ren impertinence cost him time and he just wanted to go home early with Ren. He’s too angry at him to do that at the moment.

 

He stares at his paperwork, then looks back at Ren still standing there his tongue tracing the blood on his lip.

 

That would look good wrapped around his cock.

 

“On your knees” He orders.

 

Ren doesn’t even blink before obeying.

 

“Come on, be a good boy for me. You know what to do” Hux says.

 

Ren starts by unbuckling Hux’s belt and pulling his trousers a little bit so that he can have better access to his cock.

 

He starts licking the tip, he looks up at Hux as if asking for permission. Hux nods at him.

 

Ren takes him into his mouth and starts slow. Hux grabs his hair, not tightening the grip, yet.

 

“Make it quick, I don’t have all night” Hux says a little breathless.

 

Ren pulls back for a bit and the blood on his lip, turns Hux more, he doesn’t have any patience tonight, so he tightens his grip and forces Ren’s mouth back on him, he starts fucking it hard, until he can see tears in Ren’s eyes.

 

“Swallow” Is all he says before he comes with a grunt.

 

Like the good boy he is, Ren swallows.

 

He then tucks Hux back in his pants and looks up at Hux, waiting for the next order.

 

Hux pats him on the head “Get up” He orders.

 

He turns around, eyes on his paper work, ignoring Ren for a few seconds.

 

“Go home and shower” He says not looking at Ren.

 

“Okay” Ren says and makes his way out of the office.

 

“Oh, and Ren” He says, he can feel Ren turning around just before he reaches the door.

 

“Don’t touch yourself” He says and without looking at Ren he can picture his expression, he hears him take a deep breath.

 

“Whatever you want, babe” Ren says and walks out of Hux’s office.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, kudos and comments are always appreciated and make me happy!
> 
> Here's [my tumblr](http://chillanddrinkcoffee.tumblr.com/) and my [kylux sideblog](https://carefulrenthatsenough.tumblr.com/)


End file.
